


Un angolo di paradiso

by Eloriee



Series: Things you said Meme [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Illustration, M/M, Stiles è un rompicoglioni, ma Derek lo ama lo stesso
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Allora, quanto manca?»<br/>«Ommioddio, Stiles!» esclamò Derek, con il tono di uno che sta pregando il signore perché gli conceda la pazienza. «Sembri Ciuchino!»<br/>Se Derek pensava di offenderlo con quel paragone, si sbagliava di grosso. Ciuchino era un signor personaggio, Stiles era lusingato. Era il vero eroe incompreso, quello che salvava baracca e burattini quando tutto sembrava perduto. Che importava se spesso erano guai in cui si era cacciato da solo? Alla fine quello che contava era il risultato. Se Derek voleva fare l’orco che facesse pure… anche se, a pensarci bene, Derek era più Fiona che Shrek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un angolo di paradiso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CiciCe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe/gifts).



> Scritta per il prompt "Things you said when we were on top of the world".  
> Buon compleanno, Cecilia. Ho usato uno dei prompt che mi hai dato per scriverti questa storiellina di compleanno, sperando che ti possa far arrivare tutto il mio affetto. Se poi dentro mi ci è scappata anche un'illustrazione è perché l'affetto è così grande che non lo si può contenere a parole ;)
> 
> Un ringraziamento alla mia insostituibile beta, Grace, e a Ny che è più pratica di trekking di me e mi ha aiutata un sacco ♥

**UN ANGOLO DI PARADISO**

  
_I'm on top of the world_  
_Waiting on this for a while now_  
_Paying my dues to the dirt_  
_I've been waiting to smile_  
_Been holding it in for a while_  
_Take you with me if I can_  
_Been dreaming of this since a child_  
_I'm on top of the world_  
_**(Imaging Dragons, I'm on top of the world)**_

 

 

«Manca ancora molto?» domandò Stiles mentre si asciugava la fronte con il dorso di una mano. Se quando erano partiti gli era sembrato di congelare, a quel punto stava sudando come un maiale. «Allora?» provò ancora, «quanto manca?»  
Derek, che lo precedeva di qualche passo, non si sprecò neppure a voltarsi. Si limitò a sbuffare in maniera rumorosa e plateale.  
«Cinquecento metri in meno di quando me l’hai chiesto l’ultima volta» fu la sua risposta piccata. «Dieci minuti fa» ci tenne a rimarcare.  
Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo, facendo così il gravissimo errore tattico di staccarli da terra. Inciampò prontamente in un sasso e riuscì a mantenere l’equilibrio per puro miracolo. E li chiamavano sentieri battuti. Battuti dalle teste di tutti i poveri cristi che ci rimettevano l’osso del collo, era pronto a scommetterci.  
Alla sua imprecazione, oggettivamente colorita e fantasiosa, Derek si girò appena per controllare che fosse ancora tutto intero. Stiles non mancò di notare come gli fremessero appena le narici, anche se non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse per l’irritazione o perché Derek voleva accertarsi del suo stato di salute tramite una bella sniffatina.  
«Sto bene, sto bene» borbottò, sicuro che Derek avrebbe comunque sentito.  
Derek diede un colpetto di spalla per aggiustare meglio la posizione dello zaino di Stiles, che si era caricato sopra il suo circa un’oretta prima, e riprese il passo. Stiles era grato di avere un peso in meno, anzi, potendo si sarebbe caricato lui stesso sulla schiena di Derek. E non si lasciava mica fregare dalle scuse francamente patetiche che Derek gli aveva propinato quando gliel’aveva sfilato di dosso, per quanto, okay, in effetti doveva ammettere che si era fermato a frugare nello zaino una volta di troppo, ma ehi, non era mica colpa sua se gli serviva la crema solare. Non ci teneva a ritrovarsi il naso come Rudolph la Renna, grazie tante. Non era neppure stagione di neve, a quella quota.  
Per fortuna si era calmato il vento, perché tutto quello sfarfallio di pollini lo aveva fatto starnutire per un quarto d’ora buono. Solo che così aveva ancora più caldo. E gli facevano male i piedi, specialmente quello sinistro. Era pieno di vesciche, ne era certo. Forse se si fosse accasciato al suolo e sfilato le scarpe avrebbe potuto impietosire Derek abbastanza da farsi portare in braccio.  
«Allora, quanto manca?»  
«Ommioddio, Stiles!» esclamò Derek, con il tono di uno che sta pregando il signore perché gli conceda la pazienza. «Sembri Ciuchino!»  
Se Derek pensava di offenderlo con quel paragone, si sbagliava di grosso. Ciuchino era un signor personaggio, Stiles era lusingato. Era il vero eroe incompreso, quello che salvava baracca e burattini quando tutto sembrava perduto. Che importava se spesso erano guai in cui si era cacciato da solo? Alla fine quello che contava era il risultato. Se Derek voleva fare l’orco che facesse pure… anche se, a pensarci bene, Derek era più Fiona che Shrek.  
«Non te la prendere con me» si lagnò. «Sei tu che mi hai costretto con l’inganno a venire a scalare il Monte Everest.»  
«Stiles» replicò Derek, senza riuscire a nascondere una nota divertita. «Tanto per cominciare siamo in Sud America e non sull’Himalaya, e poi che vuol dire che ti ho ingannato? Ti ho detto che quando saremmo venuti a trovare Cora ti avrei portato a fare un po’ di trekking» gli ricordò. «Siamo persino andati insieme a comprare l’attrezzatura!»  
«Sì, sì…» Stiles fece un gesto sdegnato, pazienza se Derek non poteva vederlo. «Tu non capisci, quando uno pensa al Sud America si immagina spiagge assolate e costumi succinti con le piume colorate, non sentierini scoscesi a duemila metri!»  
Derek scoppiò direttamente a ridere. «Quindi hai deciso per i fatti tuoi che Cora viveva a Rio invece che ai margini del più grosso parco nazionale del Cile?» lo prese in giro. «Non per deluderti, Stiles, ma i Licantropi non sono esattamente creature balneari.»  
«E gli Stilinski non sono creature da attività fisiche estreme» gli rinfacciò Stiles, mentre tentava di grattare un fastidioso formicolio al polpaccio senza perdere il ritmo di Derek. «Io non ho mica la tua forza e la tua resistenza! La fai facile tu, per te è una passeggiatina da niente, per me è praticamente una marcia forzata. Ti dovrei denunciare per violenza domestica, ecco!»  
Derek non si scompose neanche per un minuto. «Sei sopravvissuto all’addestramento dell’Accademia di Polizia, possibile che il trekking sia così problematico?»  
«E infatti lo ricordo ancora come un incubo a occhi aperti» replicò Stiles. «Sul serio, non so come ho fatto a uscirne vivo.»  
«Vedrai che sopravvivrai anche questa volta.»  
«Non lo so mica» insistette Stiles. «Ore e ore di arrancata in salita, aria rarefatta, notti all’addiaccio, e sono anche sicuro che in giro ci sia qualche bestia pericolosa che non vede l’ora di farsi un bello spuntino…»  
«Stiles» si intromise Derek con l’intonazione di chi non sa più nemmeno perché si sta sforzando di ribattere. «Siamo qui solo da due giorni, abbiamo dormito in un resort a tre stelle e credimi, nei paraggi non c’è nemmeno un guanaco. Ti ricordo che _io_ sono un predatore pericoloso.»  
Stiles non sapeva se prenderlo come un avvertimento o una rassicurazione.  
«Magari se la smettessi di lamentarti ti resterebbe il fiato per respirare» lo punzecchiò Derek.  
Respirare sembrava un ottimo suggerimento. Forse Derek aveva ragione: Stiles era disposto a provare quell’idea nuova e innovativa. Il problema era che gli serviva una distrazione, e attorno non ce n’erano un granché. Solo il sentiero che spariva tra gli alberi del boschetto che stavano attraversando, rocce e arbusti di vario tipo che Stiles non avrebbe saputo identificare perché, beh, le sue conoscenze di botanica si limitavano all’aconito e al sorbo selvatico. Si ritrovò con gli occhi puntati sulla figura di Derek, ma bardato com’era neppure lui offriva chissà quale visuale. Gli zaini gli coprivano quasi del tutto la linea delle spalle e i muscoli della schiena, e la giacca antivento nascondeva il resto. Tradotto: Stiles non poteva neppure intrattenersi guardandogli il sedere.  
«Ti prego, dimmi che ci siamo quasi» gli sfuggì di bocca contro la sua volontà.  
«Ora lo strozzo» ringhiò Derek tra i denti.  
Ecco, erano arrivati alla frutta. «Devo preoccuparmi?» domandò Stiles. «No, voglio dire, se cominci a parlare da solo è un chiaro segno che stai dando i numeri» si accinse a spiegare in tono ragionevole. «Sicuramente è il troppo ossigeno che ti sta mandando in cortocircuito il cervello, è meglio se ci fermiamo e chiamiamo i soccorsi.»  
Derek si voltò per fulminarlo con un’occhiataccia, e lo fece senza neanche rallentare.  
«Guarda che sono serissimo» continuò Stiles, «se ti si annebbia la mente ci perdiamo e ci ritroviamo a vagare per questa landa sperduta finché non arriva l’inverno e moriamo di freddo!»  
Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. «Non pensi che moriremmo prima di fame?»  
Stiles scosse il capo. «Nah, tu puoi sempre cacciare qualche capriolo.»  
Derek lo fissò con quello sguardo a metà fra l’affettuoso e l’esasperato che dedicava solo a lui. «Cammina, Stiles» gli ordinò. «Siamo quasi arrivati.»  
«E non potevi dirlo subito?!» protestò lui. Il sollievo inaspettato a quella notizia fu però di brevissima durata, perché non appena usciti dal riparo degli alberi Derek svoltò verso sinistra imboccando un sentiero ancora più ripido.  
«Ehi, no, che cosa fai?» domandò Stiles incredulo. «Mi dici che ci siamo quasi e poi ti lanci in un’arrampicata? Non abbiamo neanche le corde! Non potevamo continuare dritto?»  
«Non ci servono le corde, non c’è poi tutto questo dislivello. E poi non hai letto?» rispose Derek con sarcasmo, puntando il dito verso il prosieguo del percorso che avevano appena abbandonato. «Lì tu non puoi passare.»  
Stiles osservò incuriosito il cartello che Derek gli stava indicando. «Valle del Silencio» lesse ad alta voce. «Mi dispiace, Derek, non sono poliglotta come te, non capisco lo Spagnolo» dichiarò con il mento ben sollevato per aria.  
A Derek sfuggì una risatina. «Se vuoi te lo traduco.»  
Stiles sbuffò e decise di ignorarlo. Certe affermazioni non meritavano una risposta. Quello che non riusciva a ignorare era la fatica, invece; la salita si era fatta davvero più ripida.  
«Derek, ti prego, dimmi che siamo arrivati» tentò di nuovo, ormai in preda allo scoramento più totale. «La prossima volta che ti viene voglia di fare trekking accendiamo il National Geographic Channel, ordiniamo una pizza con doppia salsiccia piccante e lo facciamo comodamente spaparanzati sul divano di casa, mi hai capito?» lo minacciò. «Non ce la posso fare, non ho il fisico per queste sfacchinate, ci lascio le penne su questo sentiero, ne sono certo, spero che almeno ti sentirai in colpa, voglio proprio vedere con che faccia andrai a dare la notizia a mio padre, e poi ci pensi che seccatura ogni anno all’anniversario della mia morte venire fin quassù per portarmi i fiori? Voglio dire, facevi prima ad ammazzarmi nella Riserva a Beacon Hills, sarebbe stato--»  
«Stiles!»  
«Che c’è adesso?» sibilò, seccato per essere stato interrotto nel bel mezzo del suo sfogo.  
«Siamo arrivati» lo informò Derek, e gli tese una mano con sorriso.  
Per una manciata di secondi, Stiles rimase a fissarlo inebetito. Poi si riscosse e percorse i pochi passi che ancora lo separavano da Derek.  
Derek intrecciò le dita alle sue e lo guidò poco più avanti fino a raggiungere una grossa roccia piatta. A quel punto gli lasciò andare la mano e lo afferrò per i fianchi, issandolo sulla pietra prima di sfilare i due zaini che portava sulla schiena e tirarsi su a sua volta a forza di braccia. Solo quando furono seduti uno accanto all’altro, con le spalle che si toccavano e le mani di nuovo allacciate, Stiles iniziò veramente a guardarsi attorno.  
«Wooow» esclamò sbalordito, a corto di aggettivi. «È… wow.»  
E lo era davvero. Davanti a loro, la vista era da mozzare il fiato. Un laghetto d’acqua azzurra e cristallina si estendeva ai loro piedi. Le sponde laterali risalivano inclinate, ma quella opposta a dove si trovavano si innalzava invece a picco, alta e frastagliata. Al di sopra, una piccola vallata ammantata di neve ospitava tre cime lunghe e acuminate che si stagliavano verso un cielo turchese spruzzato di nuvole bianche.  
«Sono le Torri del Paine» spiegò Derek, che evidentemente stava seguendo la direzione del suo sguardo. «Sono bellissime, vero?»  
Stiles riuscì soltanto ad annuire, perso com’era a osservare ogni più piccolo dettaglio del panorama. Il riflesso dei tre monoliti, con la loro cornice di cielo, nuvole e neve, si replicava sulla superficie del lago, interrotto solo a tratti dai massi di granito di varie forme e dimensioni che spuntavano dall’acqua. Era come avere il più meraviglioso dei quadri di fronte a uno specchio che rifletteva a testa in giù.  
Stiles posò la testa sulla spalla di Derek e si rilassò contro il suo corpo. Il braccio sinistro di Derek si alzò in automatico a circondargli la schiena per attirarlo ancora più vicino.  
L’atmosfera era quasi surreale. Nel silenzio assoluto di quel piccolo angolo di paradiso, Stiles poteva udire il battito del cuore di Derek senza dovergli appoggiare l’orecchio contro il petto. Si sentiva felice e al sicuro e, per una volta, totalmente in pace. Non c’era nessun altro luogo in cui avrebbe voluto essere, se non lì, con Derek, lontano dal resto dell’umanità.  
«Grazie per avermi portato qui» sussurrò Stiles, strofinandogli la fronte contro il collo. «È come essere in cima al mondo.»  
Il braccio che lo cingeva strinse ancora un po’ più forte. «È così che mi sento sempre» mormorò Derek. «Quando sono con te.»  
A quelle parole inaspettate, Stiles si scostò appena per poterlo guardare in viso. Derek era un compagno estremamente tattile, affettuoso nei gesti e sempre premuroso, ma non era un uomo da grandi dichiarazioni romantiche. Era più a suo agio a dimostrare i sentimenti con i fatti che con le parole, e Stiles l’aveva saputo ben da prima che iniziassero la loro relazione.  
«Derek?» domandò, stupito e un po’ confuso da quell’affermazione così diretta.  
Al suo richiamo Derek, che non aveva mai staccato gli occhi dal panorama, si voltò verso di lui. Sollevò la mano che non era appoggiata alla sua spalla e la portò a circondargli il viso, sfiorandogli piano uno zigomo con il pollice. Aveva un’espressione seria e quasi tormentata, a dispetto della tenerezza con cui lo stava accarezzando e del sorriso che gli stava rivolgendo. Fanculo alle farfalle, nello stomaco di Stiles si stava agitando un intero stormo di aquile reali.  
«Sposami, Stiles.»  
Stiles avrebbe tanto, tanto voluto restare senza parole, proprio come si confaceva alla situazione. L’imbarazzante verità, purtroppo, era che quando gli capitava qualcosa di particolarmente emozionante lui finiva per parlare a vanvera persino peggio del solito.  
«Siccome non ci sono rimasto secco durante la sfacchinata hai deciso di farmi venire un colpo?!» sputò fuori tutto d’un fiato, battendo un palmo contro il petto di Derek una, due, tre volte. «Così, senza preavviso? Lo sai che ho un semplice cuore da umano, l’infarto è sempre dietro l’angolo! Te ne esci dal niente con una cosa del genere e magari pretendi che me ne stia calmo e controllato, che mi commuova e mi metta a piangere e mi getti ai tuoi piedi a dichiararti la mia eterna devozione? Se provo ad alzarmi su questo sasso come minimo casco di sotto, Derek, sai che bel modo per iniziare un fidanzamento, anche se in effetti a pensarci bene sarebbe da me, e oddio santo cielo per piacere fammi stare zitto…»  
Derek, che era rimasto a fissarlo con una faccia divertita e nemmeno troppo incredula, non si fece pregare più di tanto e lo attirò a sé per baciarlo fino a togliergli il fiato. C’erano modi peggiori di morire che soffocati dalla bocca di Derek Hale, in effetti.  
Dopo aver acquietato a dovere il cervello in subbuglio di Stiles, Derek interruppe il bacio e gli mormorò sulle labbra: «Non mi hai risposto». A dispetto delle sue parole, non c’era grande dubbio nella sua voce. «Ci sposiamo o no?»  
Stiles arricciò il naso. «Dipende. Il solitario dov’è?»  
Derek fece una smorfia perplessa, poi parve allarmarsi un filo. «Volevi un anello?»  
Stiles ridacchiò e gli diede un bacio a schiocco. «No, scemo, ti stavo solo prendendo in giro.»  
Non poté nemmeno lamentarsi più di tanto per lo scappellotto.  
«Ce la fai a rispondermi o no?»  
Stiles gli avvolse entrambe le braccia attorno al collo. «Certo che ti sposo. Anche se credo che ti toccherà far venire qui tutti gli invitati» aggiunse, «perché io non penso di essere in grado di rifare tutta la strada per arrivare di sotto.»  
«Stiles, il ritorno è tutto in discesa» gli ricordò Derek.  
«Appunto, c’è ancora più rischio che inciampi e rotoli a valle!» gli fece notare. «A meno che, beh, visto che abbiamo appurato che siamo in cima al mondo e visto che il mondo è la nostra casa, potresti considerare il percorso una soglia mooolto lunga e decidere di portarmi in braccio fino al letto dell’albergo.»  
Derek si limitò a soffocare una risata contro la sua spalla. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Non sono mai stata nel Parco nazionale del Paine e non sono per niente un'esperta di trekking, quindi se dovessi aver scritto qualche boiata abbiate venia. Ho cercato di informarmi il più possibile, ma potrebbe serenamente essermi scappato qualcosina!


End file.
